


Seeing Stars

by mmmdraco



Category: Korean Drama, Minamishineyo | You're Beautiful
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little things still catch her out sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Stars

She spots it on her way into the restaurant and smiles about it because it seems so perfect. But even though dinner is delicious and the company is wonderful, it almost seems to haunt her. She excuses herself to go to the bathroom and, on the way back, steps outside for a brief moment where the brisk night air invigorates her just as much as seeing the image again.

Go Mi Nyeo snaps a picture with her phone and views it for a moment; even biting her lip and squinting. She tilts her head first one way and then the other and then grimaces and deletes the picture. She inches to the left and tries again and this time the examination passes muster and she smiles brightly as she taps the requisite buttons to send the picture to Hwang Tae Gyeong. 

It seems like only seconds later that he stalks outside the building and grabs her arm and pulls her inside after him. "I take you out to dinner and you excuse yourself to go outside to take pictures of things I've seen a million times before?"

She pouts just a little and seats herself at the table. "Look in the upper right-hand corner."

He rolls his eyes as he pulls his phone back out and pulls the picture back up. "And?"

Go Mi Nyeo pulls his hand down so she can point. "The word love and the reflection of the two stars on top of it?"

His faces lights up with that smile that only she ever seems to get to see and she feels, once again, like she's been electrocuted or _something_ even though now she knows that it's only love. But she knows better now, too. Saying it's only love is as ridiculous as saying that a murder is only death. 

Love is extreme. It's as glorious as the heavens and as painful as Hell and as giving as God and as wonderful as... as Hwang Tae Gyeong's smile. 

"You're still letting me see all of the stars," he said with more affection for her in his voice than he normally let show when they were anywhere in public.

"Well, you should probably still stay away from Yoo He Yi. I still don't think she's quite forgiven you." Go Mi Nyeo licked her lips before taking a drink of her water.

"Yoo He Yi? Like I'd have anything to do with a girl like her." Hwang Tae Kyung shifted in his chair and Go Mi Nyeo watched in amusement as his jaw moved left and right.

"Fine, we can pretend your little charade didn't mean anything. Even though, well, it did mean something. A lot. You saved me. And my brother."

"I was only doing it for you." Hwang Tae Kyung picked up his spoon and pushed at the remains of the food on his plate.

Go Mi Nyeo kicked at his foot under the table and felt her face flush. "I know. And that's the big reason why I really like you."

"But not the only one?"

She shook her head. "No. All of the little ones, too."


End file.
